Pen Pals
by GiGgLyGaL
Summary: The end of the year comes, and Dumbledore has a plan. Put it this way, writing letters to Draco Malfoy isn't exactly how Cho Chang expected her summer to go on hiatus...everything is on hiatus]
1. Pen Pals

Heyy guys! It's Gigglygal. I was just introduced to Cho/Draco fics a little while ago, but I think they are so awesome! This is my try on the pairing. Oh, and flames will be used for Antarctica. It's too cold there. This story takes the last day of Draco's Fifth year and the summer before his sixth. The sequal will be the year of his sixth year...if I write it. Harry Potter and Co. won't have much spotlight.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. There, I said it. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!

* * *

Pen Pals  
  
"Before we start the end of term feast, I have an assignment. You will be writing to a fellow student of the opposite gender. It will help everyone on their...social life." Dumbledore said softly. Draco Malfoy snorted. "Here are your letters, which contain the person in which you will be writing to you." Dumbledore added, as letters appeared at every student.  
  
Draco sighed as he opened his letter. "Cho Chang?" he said alarmingly. He glanced at the Ravenclaw table. Cho was staring at him, making a mean face. They had been paired.  
  
"That filthy half-blood." Draco said sternly. "What did you two get?" Draco added curiously.  
  
"Granger." Crabbe said distastefully.  
  
"Susan Bones." Goyle said in the most bored tone he could muster.  
  
"A Mud blood and a Hufflepuff. Maybe I did do ok." He said slyly, satisfied.  
  
Ravenclaw Table  
  
Cho stared at her letter. "Marietta, how could have I possibly gotten him? Draco Malfoy...such a little snot and..." Cho said angrily before Marietta stopped her.  
  
"No cussing in school, Cho." Marietta reminded Cho. Such a goodie- goodie, Marietta was.  
  
"Right, right. Who did you get?" Cho asked dully.  
  
"Harry Potter. Not that I wanted him." Marietta said plainly, looking at the food that had just appeared at the table.  
  
"Lucky! You didn't get Draco Malfoy. He is such an..." Cho said with a similar tone as the time when Marietta stopped her.  
  
"What did I tell you about cussing in school." Marietta said sweetly.  
  
"Don't do it." Cho said dully, rolling her eyes as she picked up a piece of chicken and took a bite.  
  
"Well, we better eat." Marietta said plainly. Cho nodded in agreement as the two picked away at their food.  
  
After dinner, they went back to their dormitories and went to sleep. When they woke up they went to the train and placed their belongings in the train. Marietta and Cho went to the back of the train.  
  
"I can't believe that I have to write at least 5 letters to Draco Malfoy." Cho groaned.  
  
"Cho, you've told me that 1,000 times." Marietta said calmly.  
  
"I know, I know. It's just...why me?" Cho groaned.  
  
All of a sudden, the door opened. "Hello, Chang." A sly voice said.  
  
"Draco, get your own compartment." Marietta said sternly.  
  
"Edgecombe, don't be such a priss. I just wanted to get to know my...pen pal." Draco laughed.  
  
Cho rolled her eyes. "Why exactly do you NEED to be in here?" Cho said boredly.  
  
"Because, I would like to expect 7 letters at the least. I came to tell you that." Draco said plainly.  
  
"ARE YOU INSANE! I DON'T WANT TO WRITE LETTERS TO YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE! I WILL SEND YOU ONLY FIVE LETTERS!" Cho yelled, causing everyone but Draco to clutch his or her ears.  
  
"Very well, we'll compromise on 6 letters. You write first.'' Draco said as he slid out the compartment door, Cho steaming.  
  
"Will he just get a life?" Cho asked pulling out some money as she saw the lady with the trolley.  
  
"Anything off the trolley, dears?'' the plump lady asked.  
  
"Half a dozen chocolate frogs, and two things of every flavor beans." Cho said sweetly as she handed the lady her money in exchange for candy.  
  
"Is that all?" the lady asked pleasantly.  
  
"Oh, two glasses of pumpkin juice. That's all." Marietta added, giving her money to the lady while she poured some pumpkin juice.  
  
"Have a good summer." The lady said as she walked to the next compartment.  
  
"How much do they pay her to sell sweets on a train?" Marietta asked curiously.  
  
"Not enough." Cho replied with a laugh.  
  
"So, what are you doing over the summer?" Marietta asked, flipping her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Other than writing to Draco Malfoy, nothing. You?" Cho replied.  
  
"Writing to Harry Potter and I'm going to an amusement park in the US." Marietta said plainly as she opened a chocolate frog and took a bite.  
  
"Cool." Cho yawned and stretched before picking up a chocolate frog.  
  
They spend the rest of the trip eating and sleeping. When they arrived at the station, everyone was saying their goodbyes. Cho hugged Marietta. "I'm gonna miss you Marietta." Cho said happily.  
  
"Same." Marietta said calmly.  
  
Cho said good-bye to her other friends and went home with her family.

* * *

Well, that is the best I could do on this chapter, but it's more of a prologue. Every chapter will be a week—2 letters from each. Well, that's all I could do. RR please!  
  
Gigglygal 


	2. Week 1

Well, I noticed I got reviews quickly—here they are:  
  
ChoChang0614- Thanks for the nice review. I thought that a different approach would make the story more interesting. Thanks.  
  
Denomic-angel106- I'm flattered that you "Luv" it so much. I hope I won't disappoint you.  
  
Letters are in Italics.  
  
Well, I better get going—catch you later!  
  
Gigglygal

* * *

Week 1  
  
Cho opened up her stationary kit and grabbed her quill and began writing.  
  
_ Dear Draco,  
  
It's Cho. What's up? I have to ask that...Dumbledore says in his "letter to help our social life". Isn't that stupid?  
  
Well, it also says that we need to say our favorite things:  
  
Favorite Song: Tough one...probably Slipped Away by Avril Lavenge. It kind of makes me feel like Cedric's around me again... but I'm not going there.  
  
Favorite Singer/Band: Either Avril Lavenge (even though she's a muggle) or the Weird Sisters.  
  
Favorite Color: Baby Blue...now these next few are getting easier.  
  
Favorite Food: Chocolate Pudding...I'm such a chocolataholic.  
  
And some things that we need to know about each other:  
  
Name: Cho Erica Chang (I'm NOT telling you my real first name—it scares me)  
  
Age: Almost 17.  
  
Birthday: July 5th.  
  
Birthplace: Beijing, China  
  
Hobbies: Playing quidditch (you already knew that), hanging out with my friends, doing homework (believe it or not, I do like it), and giving myself mini makeovers.  
  
Fears: Death, Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, not being able to get over a loved one's death, spiders.  
  
Friends: Depends on whom you call a friend. My best friend is Marietta Edgecombe.  
  
Well, now that we have all of that out of the way, I can finally relax and enjoy the summer. God, why do I HAVE to write to you?  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Cho Chang  
_  
Cho rolled up the parchment and tied it to her owl's leg.

* * *

Draco read Cho's letter an evil smile on his face. "Chang...Chang..." he muttered as he began his letter  
  
_Dear Cho,  
  
It's Draco. I'm just dandy. My house elf has just brought me a butterbeer, and I'm just chilling in my room. You never told me how you were. So maybe it is annoying to write. Sure I do have better things to do...but this could be actually educational, in a way. Social education is often more important than mental education. Maybe Dumbledore has a point. Well, I don't have all day to write letters.  
  
Favorite Song: Anything by the Weird Sisters. They are good, unlike that muggle music you like.  
  
Favorite Singer/ Band: The Weird Sisters. Isn't that obvious enough that I didn't need to waste parchment on it. Well, I don't really care; I've got loads.  
  
Favorite Color: Silvery gray. I still don't know why. Just something about it.  
  
Favorite Food: Spaghetti. Italian Food is good.  
  
Other that other sh...I mean stuff.  
  
Name: Draco Lucius Malfoy (Why must my middle name be my father's...)  
  
Age: Just turned 16.  
  
Birthday: June 7. About 11 months younger, if I'm not mistaken.  
  
Birthplace: London, England. Very expensive hospital, I might add. I found that out right before my first year. I heard my parent talking about money. I don't know why they do; they have loads of it.  
  
Hobbies: I also like playing quidditch (I wonder why...), I like making Pothead's life miserable, I like playing wizard's chess, and I also like winning. Winning anything...positive of course. I don't want to win a chance for the whole school look at me naked. I'd be too embarrassed to show my face in public for years. Oh, and don't get ideas. I can have my dad sue you.  
  
Fears: I'm afraid of being naked in front of everyone (as I just said), losing, spacing out during class and being asked a question when I wasn't paying attention, and upsetting my dad. Don't tell, but he's quite controlling.  
  
Friends: Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle are my sidekicks. I'm also close with Pansy Parkinson. No, we are just friends; we aren't dating, unlike popular belief.  
  
Well, that letter wasn't all too bad. I have an idea for our next letter. We will write our most embarrassing moment, our happiest moment, saddest moment, and weirdest moments. Just moments. If anyone blurts out anything, the other has license to give out the same information. I'm not that cruel, even though everyone thinks I am.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Draco_

* * *

Cho read Draco's letter and sighed. "This one will be tough." She said as she pulled out a piece of parchment.  
  
_Dear Draco,  
  
Hello. Sorry about my letter, I was a bit tense. This really isn't as bad as I thought it would be. You MUST promise not to tell any of this information. Oh, and I have no ideas about you-know-what. I'm not that shallow. I prefer feeling innocent. Well, her comes my long string of moments.  
  
Most Embarrassing Moment: It was my first year. I was walking to Transfiguration when I tripped. That was embarrassing in itself. Getting up, a book must have snagged my shirt, and my robes were a bit screwed up, so when I got up, my shirt ripped down the middle. The entire hallway saw my bra. I asked Professor McGonagall if I could go to my dormitory. She felt so bad for me, she said yes. It was just so horrible.  
  
Happiest Moment: It was the summer before my fourth year. It was a day in August, and Cedric had planned a special date for me. We spent the whole day in a field of grass and baby's breath (the flower). At the end, Cedric gave me my first kiss. It was so romantic, and everything was just perfect.  
  
Saddest Moment: When I received news that Cedric had died. He was the first person that was important to me who died. I was so sad for so long that I thought that I'd never get over him. I've healed pretty much though.  
  
Weirdest Moment: It was my second year. Marietta, Erica Landers, and I were playing this muggle game called BS (stands for a curse word, easy to guess) and eating Chocolate frogs. Then we started doing the robot (weird muggle dance, Erica is muggleborn) and saying random things. It was just plain weird.  
  
Well, you are right. We all need to mature socially. I'm too mental to believe that being so social can actually be fun. I could never go to parties until midnight everyday and not study. Maybe it would be fun to go to one.  
  
Your Pen Pal,  
  
Cho  
  
PS: You aren't too bad, Malfoy._

* * *

Draco stared at the letter. 'So I'm not too bad, eh?" he said slyly as he picked up his quill.  
  
_Dear Cho,  
  
Thank you for the lovely letter. I like being "not too bad." It's better than "insensitive git" or "ass". Let's say I've had quite a lot.  
  
About your moments, I feel quite bad for you about your embarrassing moment and saddest moment. I have never had the whole school see my exposed undergarments, nor have I lost any loved ones. Though I wish I could get rid of my father...whoops...not supposed to say that. Well, here are mine.  
  
Embarrassing Moment: It was the year before I went to Hogwarts. I was joking around with Goyle when I spilled the water I was drinking. Pansy Parkinson walked by and was like, "Ewww Draco, you wet your pants," And walked off. It was horrible. Everyone found out, and Goyle had reverse it all.  
  
Happiest Moment: The day I got my letter to go to Hogwarts. I thought I wouldn't be able to go, as my dad is up to no good.  
  
Saddest Moment: My mum once got really sick. I was really worried. She stayed in St. Mungo's for 6 months. She's ok now.  
  
Weirdest Moment: Once, Crabbe and me tried to list as many as cusses as we could, then we had to use them all in one sentence. It was screwed up, weird, but it made us feel creative, and we were having fun. Goyle was doing homework.  
  
Well, I think we should talk more about our personal lives. Unlike other people think, purebloods are my preferred friends (which I have)/ girlfriends (which I never have had), but halfbloods are ok. I have mixed feelings over mud...muggleborns. I need to stop calling them mudbloods. I'm trying to make myself a better person. Why, you ask? I WANT A GIRLFRIEND! Yes, I'm desperate. Oh, I better run before I tell you my life story. How boring will that be?  
  
Your Pen Pal,  
  
Draco  
  
PS Have you noticed that I'm using the closing you are?__

* * *

_ Well, I am happy that I got reviews. I might have only 2 reviews, but it's hard to get reviews in a category that gets stories quickly. It's annoying...but I'll get over it. Well, Chapter 3 will be up soon! RR please!

Gigglygal


	3. Week 2

Well, I'm glad that everyone who reviewed liked my story. I love you all! Well, this is my newest story, and I'm glad that it's going along well. 7 reviews for two chapters is ok, I presume. Well, we shouldn't be wasting our time reading writer's notes, so lets go!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Cho smiled as she began her letter.  
  
_Dear Draco,  
  
It's Cho...well isn't that obvious. What's up? I'm pretty much good.  
  
You said that we should write about our personal lives. Well, I'll talk about that.  
  
We live in a suburb of London and are very happy there. I live in a nice, modest home. I have one house elf, Erin, but we treat her nicely. She gets the same food as us and is more of a helper than a slave. I have 2 happy, together parents, and one eight-year-old sister named Maya. My dad is a muggle; he still calls Hogwarts "Hartywarts" because he can't remember very many wizard things. Muggles can be so dumb...well most at least. Maya is practicing for quidditch. She wants to be just like her big sister, Cho. (Me, of course...hehe)  
  
At the current moment, I'm on my bed, writing this letter. It's pretty hot here, and I'm in a tank top and shorts, with the fan spilling death bite fast. I'm not allowed to use a cooling charm yet, as I'm not 17. Marietta went on a surprise cruise. She won some weird contest and got free tickets on a luxury cruise liner. I still don't understand how she won. She appears to be doing well. I'm just in my room, being sweaty. Summer heat...I've already taken two cold showers and it's noon...and I'm still ALL sweaty. God...I wish I would just turn 17 now! I've already done most of my homework already, and I'm just chilling out.  
  
I miss my friends, but I'm glad that I don't have to deal with the stress of school. I can turn in a stress mess by October. Cedric's death didn't help me last year. I better get off Cedric, or I'll tell everything. I'd bore you, and I'm kinda secretive. Some of the things I haven't even told Marietta, who I tell most anything. I just hope I can get over him. It's really hard talking about him.  
  
Well, I don't know much to talk about. Well, I guess, I have nothing else to say. I don't want to waste your time with my random babbling. Bye.  
  
From,  
  
Cho  
_

* * *

Draco grinned as he began his letter.  
  
_Dear Cho,  
  
Hello Cho. It's Draco, which you probably knew. Anyway, I'm going to go into me, as I said I would.  
  
I live in a large manor in a suburb of London. My mom stays at home, and my dad is a governor. Dad's never home, but he makes it to important events for me. For example, in my second year, my dad made it to my first quidditch game. I was against Potter, and I fell off my broom onto my "build in airbag" while he got the glory of a win for Griffendor. Lovely first game, eh? Well, we never finished the season so it didn't mean much. Griffendor was in first place, though. Always gets the glory, Pothead. I have no siblings, but for the longest time I sincerely wanted one. Well, I have two house elves. Oh, and they are vermin treated slaves. We used have one named Dobby, but Harry Potter freed it. My dad almost killed him, but Dobby stopped him.  
  
As of my current state, I'm lying on my bed, sipping pumpkin juice that my house elf, Aries, got me. My father is currently reprimanding my other house elf, Anamaria, because she didn't use the right cheese in his sandwich. Crazy, but my dad was born a filthy rich man (still is) and is used to getting what ever he pleases. Yes, some of my actions ARE because my father said to do it. I do virtual no chores, Aries and Anamaria do them. I know I should help them, but dad would punish me, saying, "Draco, that's what house elves are for." Sure, he's right, but Granger's SPEW is a pretty good idea. Not to say that Muggleborns are amazing, but I might as hell join. Maybe, just maybe, though. Weasel and Pothead think its scum. Maybe it is. I don't know enough about it, I guess.  
  
Well, I cannot relate to you, Cedric-wise, though I wish I could. I do have a heart. My dad just doesn't. He gives me such a reputation.  
  
In your next letter, we'll talk about a very special person. I want to know more about Cedric and you.  
  
Well, I have to go to dinner. Dad is probably going to talk about how Pansy Parkinson and me should get married when we leave school. I hate that slut!  
  
From,  
  
Draco  
_

* * *

Cho stared at Draco's letter, a smile plastered on her face. She began writing.  
  
_Dear Draco,  
  
It's Cho. I'm really in a good mood today. It's not too hot today. I'm in my room, writing. Your letter was relatable. I hate Pansy Parkinson with a passion, and joining SPEW sounds cool. I've never met your father, but he has a nasty reputation. Well, I'm glad I can talk about Cedric. I tried talking to Harry Potter about it, but he got really uncomfortable about it and kept changing the subject. It was hard for me to talk about it, but I guess I was hard on Harry. I'm so glad you're so keen on listening.  
  
Cedric was my best friend growing up, even though we were two years apart. He lived in my neighborhood, and we would play from dawn to dusk. Oh, those were the days. We went to Pre-Hogwarts together, even though we were in different grades.  
  
When Cedric got his acceptance letter to Hogwarts, we had a large party. I didn't see him for 2 years after that. Though we wrote, it was pretty hard.  
  
My 1st year was amazing. It was great to be able to see Cedric again. He wasn't on the quidditch team yet, but he was back up seeker. I got to see him again, and it was neat.  
  
Then, in my 4th year (his 6th) we were drafted into the seeker position. It was fun to play against each other. He was really good; he beat Harry Potter. But Harry had a dementor attack, so he really couldn't be blamed. Cedric's dad didn't understand about the dementor attack, so he bragged about Cedric's playing skills. It even drove Cedric nuts. His father finally shut up.  
  
That was also the year that Cedric and me got together. He was so charming at the age of 16, and I said yes without resistance. I thought I loved Cedric, but I'm not so sure now. I think I just liked him a lot. We hung out a lot.  
  
In my 5th year (his final—7th), he got into the Tri-wizard Tournament. I was so excited. Harry Potter somehow got in too, and I knew that he liked me. It got harder to be with Cedric that year, with the tournament and with Harry. Harry asked me to the Yule Ball. I felt so bad saying no and crushing his heart. I had already said yes to Cedric, and Harry didn't know that we were going out. Most people didn't know. It was mostly a secret.  
  
The 3rd task and final task came, with Harry and Cedric tied. I was rooting for Cedric, but in my heart I wanted them to tie. They tied, and the trophy turned into a portkey. They were transmitted to Lord Voldemort, where Harry watched Cedric being murdered. I remember so clearly as a bloody Harry Potter walked out of the portkey, carrying Cedric's dead body. I had never been so scared and sad.  
  
He was my first boyfriend, the one who gave me my first kiss. He was my first friend, my best friend for all those years. Gone. Never to be seen again. I sometimes cry at night. I miss him so much. I spent most of my 6th year crying. Everything was connected to him. I cried so much that it was scaring me. Everyone was so worried about me, and I felt so helpless. Harry Potter tried his best, but he is a bit tactless, and I snapped so easily. I apologized on the last day. We are still good friends.  
  
I still dream at night that all of that tri-wizard stuff never happened, and I was laying on Cedric's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. But then I wake up, and I realize it was just a dream.  
  
I'm still healing, but I'm learning how to stop crying so easily. I'm not as moody anymore, and I keep myself busy. I know that part of me will refuse to heal, but I know that it's ok. I just hope that it won't interfere with the rest of my life.  
  
Well, Maya wants me to help her learn to fly. I expect she'll turn out to be a good player. Well, good-bye.  
  
Luv--no  
  
Xox--no  
  
From--no  
  
Oh, I don't know what I should put,  
  
Cho 3_

* * *

Draco sighed. "That girl really did love him." He said as he began to write.  
  
_ Dear Cho,  
  
It's Draco. What you said about Cedric would make him proud that he meant so much to you. It's kind of good to a guy's ego. Cedric sounds like such a great guy. You two sounded like such a great couple. It's such a tragedy that he died. I don't know what I'd do if the girl I loved (she doesn't currently exist...) died. Well, my grandma died a year before I was born. I can't write about her, because I never knew her. I don't know whom I'm going to write about, honestly. I did this so you could talk about Cedric, as I knew you wanted to so bad. Lets see...my dad is too, well strict...my mom maybe...Crabbe and Goyle are just my loyal sidekicks...Pansy Parkinson is a slut I'm supposed to love...I don't...I guess I'll have to do my mom. Everyone thinks I'm such an idiot.  
  
My mom is very sweet. She's always been there for me. What else can I say? My mom is sweet but a little on the boring side.  
  
Sorry I couldn't say much more, but I have NO way with words. I have none of the passion that you had with your letter. I wish that I could have a girl who could write things like that about me. I guess that I should show off the heart I have. I guess I'm jealous of the other guys. My bitterness might explain my lack of girlfriends. I just wish I could get one. Are you single? Oh, I'm only joking. I'm also trying to be funnier, nice funny though. If that was hurtful, I'll allow you to floo powder over here and slap me. That ok?  
  
I'll just put this because I'm not in a cross-out mood. Don't ask me any questions about what I wrote.  
  
Love,  
  
Draco  
_

* * *

Well, there concludes the 3rd and 4th letters of these two soon-to-be- lovebirds. (SEQUAL!) Oh, and this is the 2nd of 9 weeks.  
  
Xox Glitter xoX  
  
AKA  
  
Gigglygal 


	4. Week 3

Heyy guys! This fic is a bit hard to write so, if it isn't very good in parts, don't be mean about it. I know exactly what I'm putting in the sequel, but I still don't know much about what I'm about to write...sad but true. Well, I shouldn't waste my precious thinking time on author's notes, so I should begin.

Disclaimer: In a month full of Sundays, I would own Harry Potter. Sadly, there are Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. Alas, I don't own Harry Potter.

Cho giggled as she began her letter.

* * *

_Dear Draco,_

_Do you love me? It sure sounded like it when you last wrote me. But it's ok. Lots of guys do...just joshing you! Forget that I said anything. Well, you didn't arrange what we would write about. God, I have no ideas. I'm smart, but not creative. To write it, or not to write it, that is the question. God, I'm requoting a muggle named William Shakespeare. I'm really losing it today._

_Today it's REALLY hot. I'm sweating, and I'm in a towel because it's too hot to wear clothes. I just got out of the shower, and I'm going back in RIGHT after I finish this letter...if I'm able to. My cooling charm isn't working today...hehe... I have no ideas. Wait...we could describe our rooms! They say that a room can heavily reflect a person's personality. I'll start on mine._

_My room has a slight ocean theme._

_My walls are pale blue, but you can't see much of it because I have bulletin boards and posters (not on the boards) everywhere. I may be a Ravenclaw, but my room is very messy. _

_My bulletin boards are completely filled with papers that I got Os on, pictures, and also has an envelope for every person I'm writing to over the summer (you have one...you're writing to me). _

_My bed is a canopy four-poster (like the ones at Hogwarts), with an ocean printed comforter, and the canopy is ice blue. _

_I have a large desk to do my homework on. I also have my dad's old laptop. A laptop is, you'd know this, a muggle thing. If you want to know the full benefits of a computer, I'll send you a manual. (Actually, I told Harry Potter to send one manual to Mr. Weasley. Muggle things fascinate him.) Laptops are so neat! You use a keyboard instead of a quill and ink, and the writing is on the screen. You can print it out using a printer. You can also go on the Internet, which consists of you buying from an Internet provider (three guesses on what that is) and hooking your phone into an outlet. You have to dial up, though. If you get confused (and are interested enough), you can floo powder over here._

_My closet is a walk in one, and it has lots of clothes. Most are thrown around on the floor; some are on their shelf. I also have some other crap there, just stuff I don't want to clog up my desk. I also keep my brushes and makeup in there (yes, I do wear makeup)._

_Well, I have nothing else to talk about, so I shouldn't waste your precious time. Byes!_

_Love (let's just put that as a sign of respect),  
_

_Cho_

* * *

Draco chuckled. "Respect, eh? I can live with that." He said as he took out his writing set.

_Dear Cho,_

_About the love shit you were talking about, no. About the room stuff, your closet seems...well...lived in. Sadly, I have discovered that you are now one of those trashy girls with crap clogging their faces. What is with makeup? What is its goddamn purpose? Boys like natural beauty. So, it covers pimples. We still like you if you are a zit face. I mean, there are some guys who can't recognize their girlfriends when the come out of the shower. Why, you ask? Their girlfriends wear so much makeup that they look like completely different people. Well, I shouldn't waste my time lecturing you about why makeup is crap, so I'll begin._

_My room has a green and white theme. They represent Slytherin, as you may recall. My family has been in Slytherin for...well I can't count how long. All I know is that it's close to the beginning of the school. _

_My walls are fat green and white stripes, with a white serpent on the green stripes and a green serpent on the white stripes. I have one small bulletin board that is full of pictures, but I have no posters. _

_My Bed is also a four-poster, with...duh duh DUH...a green and white striped velvet canopy. My comforter matches._

_I also have a large desk, which is a nice mahogany, with a snake engraved in the knobs of the drawers. It is neatened daily by an organizing charm cast by my father (I'm underage—only 16) and I'm lucky he does, I'm not very organized. I only do homework and sometimes write letters here, and I don't own a computer, though they sound interesting, yet confusing. Well, it's no use wasting space complaining my lack of knowledge on muggle appliances, so I'll go and talk about my closet now._

_My closet isn't a walk in one, but it's a very long one, full of my "muggle clothes" (as in clothes that muggles could wear and not look weird...or wizard-like...excellent for going in Muggle areas" and my robes. It also has my hair gel...wonder how I slick my hair. I am starting to think I use an unhealthy amount of it, but like I care. Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on you about the makeup, as I have a bad habit too. Maybe I should shut up about my hair gel...hehe...well, that's all I need to say._

_I think that we should ask 6 questions about each other. Here are mine:_

_If you were stuck on an island for a year, and you had to bring one non-magical thing, not including food, drink, and shelter, what would it be?_

_If you were to become an animagus, what animal would you be?_

_What do you look for in a guy?_

_Who is the person you hate most?_

_What do you see in Pothead?_

_Why do you think you were placed in Ravenclaw?_

_Well, I can handle respect for each other, as that is what we must do to continue getting along. Adios!_

_Love,_

_Draco_

* * *

Cho giggled as she began her letter.

_Hey Draco,_

_What's up? I'm good. I'm in a really good mood today. Marietta came back today, and my cooling charm is working today! YAY! Well, I'll cut to the chase and answer your questions._

_1) I would probably bring my teddy bear, Mr. Snuffles. Don't tell anyone about Mr. Snuffles or I'll kick your arse._

_2) I'd probably become a giraffe. GIRAFFES ARE K00L! YEAH!_

_3) My categories are looks and personality._

_Looks:_

_It's in the eyes. Yes, it's in the eyes. They must be happy, alert (unlike your cold, gray eyes...no offense or anything). I normally don't date guys with cold eyes. I also like hair that is either untidy in a cute way or nice and tidy. Either way, it's cute. I also like guys with nice bodies. Fat guys are gross._

_Personality:_

_I like a happy, upbeat personality. Not notorious for bullying (hem hem...), and very caring._

_4) I hate He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He killed Cedric, for crying out loud! I have buckets full of reasons to hate him._

_5) Harry is a very caring person. He is upbeat and happy most of the time, but his communication skills need a bit of help. But it's so cute! I like his eyes, he's in great shape, and his hair is adorable as he tries to tame it. Sorry if I'm going to make you puke._

_6) I was selected for Ravenclaw for my intelligence. I'm not brave enough to be a Griffendor, not sly enough to be a Slytherin, and I'm not mellow enough to be a Hufflepuff. I guess I belong, right?_

_Here are my questions:_

_What is so bad about "Pothead"?_

_Why do you think you were placed in Slytherin?_

_What do you look for in a girl?_

_Why do you hate your father?_

_If you were stuck on an island for a week, what would you bring? (No magic ideas, nor food or drink.)_

_Well, that's all I guess._

_Love, _

_Cho_

_PS. This is my last letter! Bye!_

* * *

Draco frowned. "I liked writing to her..."

_Dear Cho,_

_Hi, it's Draco of course. Well, I'm a little pressed for time, so I'll answer quickly._

_1) Potty-wee-Potter (As Peeves 'gleefully' describes him) is such a jerk. I offered him friendship in our first year, and he decided to go with Wesley. He expects people to bow down to his all mighty power just because he has a demented forehead. (Ha...stole it from another fic) I can't believe that find him "caring" and "adorable". Sorry, but I did puke. Damn, it tastes bad. _

_2) I'm ambitious. I like my fights head on, and challenges are nice._

_3) Looks:_

_Hot body (had to say it Cho...), nice eyes, big chest (sorry Cho...), nice hair, and pretty face are my type._

_Personality:_

_Feisty...haha...upbeat, funny, smart, stuff like that._

_4) He's an idiot. He yells at my mom for dumb reasons, and makes me a clone of himself. I don't want to be like him!_

_5) I'd bring my hair gel. Hey, I guy's must look nice._

_Well, I won't tease about your TEDDY BEAR...haha...well it guess it wasn't funny. Yeah, and giraffes are kinda cool. Pretty random though. Well, I have stuff to do, so I need to leave._

_Love,_

_Draco_

_PS. Yeah, it's our last letters. Bye!_

* * *

Well, that's the awaited next chapter you were waiting for. Keep reviewing; I love getting mail (nope I'm not writing this for reviews...I just love this pairing. Oh, and check out my other DMCC story, Repeating 7th year. I think its better...I think at least. It's got no reviews...sad...well, I got to go, byes!!

GiGgLyGaL-cHaN

AKA

Mrs. Tom Felton


	5. Week 4

* * *

Heyy guys, I was kinda bored...and I have a horrible cold—and got to skip soccer practice...w00t! I also was...um...pressured by my BFF, whose penname is Confused Desk Lamp (interesting penname...awesome stories. Read them!!!). Well here it is. I also dedicate this chapter to the following two reviewers:

Confused Desk Lamp: Thanks for dedicating Chapter 5 of It's So Simple to me. It made me feel special. I LIKE BEING SPECIAL! Oh, and you ...well... drove me to write this chapter. Yeah...it was 10/1/04...TGIF...yup.

FSI: Thanks for accepting my liking of DC. Many people would flat out flame me if I kept writing...yeah...some people are screwed up. See later on about random fact (includes screwed up people). Thank you for wanting me to continue.

Oh, and letters will resume Week 6 (or 5 if your lucky).

Random Fact For Today

Did you know that there was one guy who hated his nose so much that he cut open his nose, took the cartilage out, and then stuck a chicken bone in its place? Weirdo....

Disclaimer: I do in fact own Harry Potter. My name is JK Rowling...wait that was Rowling herself writing that. Sadly, that doesn't apply to Gigglygal. Sorry for the confusion. (Were you confused...if so...my work is done.)

Oh, and this is only one day of Week 4—I am too lazy to write 7 and it would take up WAY too much space. Sorry if you expected more.

Caution: If you have SERIOUS problems with HC (Harry/Cho—I do), this chapter may make you queasy. There will be slight HC fluff. Don't be under the impression that this is HC. IT ISNT!! Also, if you are under 11 (or 13 if you are a guy), please don't read the Caution area, due to...hem hem....things.

* * *

Cho smiled as she read Draco's last letter. "Well at least that's over with." She said gleefully. She apparrated (got her license on her birthday) to Marietta's house.

"Heyy Marietta!" Cho said as she appeared in Marietta's kitchen. Marietta flinched in surprised, but then hugged Cho.

"It's really good to see you girl." She smiled at Cho as they undid their embrace. Cho nodded. "How was writing to **Draco Malfoy**?" Marietta grinned evilly.

"Horrible." She said as truthfully as she could.

"Liar." Marietta said slyly. Damn...she was a bad liar.

"It was ok." Cho admitted.

"Oh really." Marietta raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, I kind of liked it." Cho confessed.

"I'm not gonna torture you anymore, but I have my suspicions on what will happen." Marietta said, "You don't admit things easily, and the fact that this is **Draco Malfoy** we are talking about."

"Marietta!" Cho said annoyingly, elbowing Marietta.

Marietta clutched her side in pain. "Dang, did I do it too hard again."

"Yeah." Marietta said, "Ow..."

"Sorry." She grabbed her wand and muttered a spell, freeing Marietta from the pain. "So how was writing to Harry?"

"Not bad. Harry's a pretty interesting kid." Marietta said.

"Heyy, Harry's mine. (FYI: This trilogy will not be HC)" Cho said protectively.

"I am well aware of it, Cho." Marietta said, giggling.

"Good. I don't need my best friend stealing my man." Cho grinned.

"Remember Cho, I'm dating Justin Finch-Fletchley." Marietta reminded Cho.

"Rriigghhtt... (Not a typo)" Cho said suspiciously. She was pretty defensive with Harry, as she still liked him a lot.

"So, do you wanna go muggle shopping?" Marietta asked.

"Duh!" Cho said excitedly. They apparrated to a parking lot, behind the store, where they couldn't be seen after their apparating destination.

They walked into the mall and into Aeropostale (the best store—it has THE best jeans). Afterwards, they went to Pac Sun, Claire's, Abercrombie, TJ Maxx, Macy's, and Victoria Secret.

After going to their shops, Cho changed into a bright pink cropped tube, that said "Hot Stuff" on it in white letters, and a micro-mini jean skirt. Marietta changed into an almost identical top as Cho's; her's in a light blue that said "2 Good 2 B Tru" in dark blue letters, and a pair of low rider jeans.

They headed to the food court for a pretzel when they spotted a raven-haired boy with thin-rimed glasses with quite a lot of tape holding them together, sitting with a fiery-haired boy and a bushy-haired brunette. She recognized them instantly: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermonie Granger.

"HARRY??" Cho shouted. The black haired boy turned to Cho and grinned. Cho ran to their table.

"Hi Cho." Harry smiled.

"Hello Harry, how are you?" Cho asked excitedly, kissing him on the cheek.

"Bored. Hermonie dragged us shopping because our clothes were 'disgustingly tasteless and very old looking.'" Harry groaned.

"What can I say? Harry is wearing clothes that are at least 5 sizes too big, and Ron's are, well, holy...as in full of holes." Hermonie said defensively.

"We're lucky though, 'Monie let us get a food break." Ron said boredly, swirling his French fry around in his ketchup dish.

Hermonie slapped him. Ron held his shoulder and mouthed 'I'll get you later', and Hermonie only smiled.

"Did you guys buy anything?" Cho asked curiously.

"Mrs. Granger bought us some stuff...we didn't like half of it, but it beats most of our other clothes." Ron explained.

"Where's you mom, Hermonie?" Marietta asked.

Caution- Content

"Victoria's Secret, getting me new bras. I couldn't bring _them_ to buy 'um, as they would make fun of me forever. That's why we're in the food court." Hermonie whispered to Cho and Marietta, who nodded.

"I'm back. Hermonie, who are you're friends here?" A woman who was easily determined as Mrs. Granger said. She had Hermionie's bushy hair and chocolate eyes.

"Oh, these are Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe. They're in Ravenclaw and are now 7th years." Hermonie explained.

"What's in the bag?" Harry asked slyly.

"Nothing." Hermonie said defensively, as Harry looked curiously at the bag.

Harry reached inside the bag and brought out what was easily realized as a bra. He held it to his chest. "Oh, I'm Hermonie. My nickname is Miss Boobies. I'm gonna f..." Harry said in a girly voice until Hermonie slapped him in the head and grabbed the bra from Harry, her cheeks glowing.

"You immature idiot! We're in public. You're embarrassing me!" Hermonie's cheeks glowed even more as Ron, Harry, Cho, and Marietta roared with laughter.

"Sorry girl, but that was hysterical." Marietta laughed, as Hermonie stuck the bra in the Victoria Secret bag.

Hermonie looked furious as she stared daggers at Ron and Harry. "Let's get out of here. I have to bring the boys to another store." Harry and Ron groaned at this comment.

"Um, can I talk to Cho in private, please." Harry asked.

"No, you are shopping." Hermonie snapped.

"Hermonie, please." Harry pleaded.

"Just let the man go." Ron commented.

"Okay. Don't be long." Hermonie rolled her eyes as Harry led Cho to an empty store.

"Uh, Cho...I really d-don't know how to say t-this.... doyouwannabemygirlfriend?" Harry stuttered.

"What did you say?" Cho asked, leaning closer.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Harry asked.

Cho smiled. "Oh course."

The two of them were so close that Cho could feel Harry's hot breath on her cheek. Harry leaned in closer, and their lips brushed. Harry lost his balance, and fell on Cho accidentally. They got up quickly.

"Well, I guess I'm falling for you." Harry joked. Cho giggled. She pushed him against the wall.

"Well, you aren't acting like it." Cho said slyly.

"Oh really." Harry said as he leaned into Cho. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Cho wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, deepening the kiss. Harry's tongue tapped Cho's lips, begging for entry. Cho accepted, and their tongues intertwined as one (god...I'm getting detailed about one of my least favorite ships...).

Just as everything was going so perfectly, a custodian came in. "What the heaven's are you doing here?" he asked in a deep, gruff voice. Cho and Harry detached, looking very dazed and confused as they walked out of the empty store.

They walked to the store that Hermonie was "raving" about, and Cho leaned her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry kissed her lightly as they walked in the store.

End Caution

"There you guys are. You've been fifteen minutes! You said you'd be quick." Hermonie said frustratedly.

"Sorry." Harry and Cho said at the same time.

"Man, you have lip gloss on your nose." Ron pointed out. Harry turned a little pink as he wiped it off.

"Don't tell me. You guys are together again." Marietta said. Cho nodded.

"It's about time you asked her, Harry." Ron said. "Oh, and Hermonie found you some boxers." He added, holding up a pair of pink boxers. They had ballet slippers on them, and obviously were from the girl's section.

"Hermonie! These are girl's boxers. You expect me to wear these." Harry turned a bright pink.

"Yes, for you to wear just them in front of all the Griffendor boys." Hermonie said, not seeming very interested as she looked at some tank tops.

"Why? Is this about the food court incident?" Harry asked defensively.

"Of course. You really embarrassed me there." Hermonie turned away from the tank tops to reveal a very hurt face.

"Hermonie, it was a joke." Harry said, "This is just plain cruel."

"No, it was only a joke to you. I was really hurt. You acted just like...Draco Malfoy." Hermonie said.

"You think that Draco is horrible. He's not that bad...I mean he's horrible..." Cho started, but realized she was talking to Harry, Draco's archenemy.

Luckily, no one said anything about it. But Harry added to Hermonie's statement.

"You think that I acted like him? You are one loony girl to think that. I didn't think that you would hurt you like that. I thought it was harmless fun." Harry explained.

"Well, you were wrong. I still don't understand why Cho accepted you to become your girlfriend after hearing what you said to me." Hermonie said, attempting to fight back tears.

"Monie, I'm really sorry. Don't make me wear those boxers! Please!" Harry pleaded.

Hermonie headed to the register.

"NO MONIE!" Harry pleaded.

Hermonie put the boxers on the counter.

"DON'T DO IT!" Harry said, dropping to his knees.

Hermonie laughed. "You actually thought I was going to buy them for you? You are one naïve kid, Harry." She said; putting the boxers back, annoying the cashier, who was hoping for someone to buy those foul boxers so they were out the store.

"You all knew...you...you...idiots. You all must think I'm stupid. Thanks a lot." Harry said sadly, his cheeks glowing with embarrassment as everyone pointed and laughed at him.

"Revenge for the food court has been completed successfully." Marietta said, high-fiving Hermonie.

"Cho, help me here." Harry said hopelessly.

"Stop picking on him. He's too adorable." Cho said sweetly.

"Thanks babe." Harry leaned in and kissed Cho lightly.

"Get a room, mate." Ron said boredly, looking a pair of high heels for Ginny, who couldn't make it.

"Ron, don't insult them. It was a short kiss. I think it's quite romantic." Marietta seemed to stare into space.

"Marietta, you're going to make me puke, Hun." Ron groaned; looking at pair of patchwork brown boots with very high heels by a company called Chinese Laundry (I have them!!!). "Not her size, she would have loved these." He mumbled to himself.

Cho overheard his self-mumbling, and squealed in delight. After checking if they were size 7s, as they were, she was overjoyed. She put them on. "These are so awesome! I need them!" Cho squealed. "Oh, and what size is Ginny?" Cho asked.

"Size 8 ½. Very hard to find." Ron said, looking for them.

"Here's a pair. There's a display of them here. Someone must have put a pair over there." Cho said, handing Ron the boots that read at the bottom "8 ½".

"Thanks Cho." Ron thanked her, and took the boots from Cho, putting them in a shopping basket (the store is too small for shopping carts, and I don't want the characters to have to hold everything at once).

They all payed for their purchases. (All except for Ron- Mrs. Granger paid for his due to his poor family). After paying, they headed to an arcade.

"Yay! They still have DDRMaxx2! Omigod, that is the best game ever!" Hermonie squealed.

"Yeah! It so is!" Cho added.

"Let's go play it." Marietta added.

The three girls played versus mode, switching to give each girl and equal turn.

"Girls and their dancing." Ron shook his head in disgust.

"How boring!" Harry said, looking at the girls stepping and bopping to the groove, this song being one called Radical Faith (that is the best song on that game!!).

"Let's go find something interesting." Ron said boredly, looking at the amount of tickets needed to win a huge teddy bear.

"Whoa! Why are you looking at that, Ron? That thing's 10,000 tickets." Harry asked, staring at the large purple teddy bear.

"There's a contest, the winner wins 10,000." Ron said excitedly.

"Wait...it's for DDR Maxx2. We need to learn how to play by 9 this night." Harry said disappointingly, signing Ron Weasley and Harry Potter on the sign up sheet.

"We'll have to use the other machine, the one by the Texas Shoot 'Um Up game." Ron noted.

"Let's learn!" Harry said.

"They jumped on the machine and put a dollar in. That was good for 2 songs. They tried two slow songs, but the patterns were difficult for them, even though they were in light mode and these were "easy".

"This is impossible!" Ron said hopelessly, getting yet another boo.

"Well, you could try stepping on them when they get on the step bar." A voice said, pointing to a bar on the top of Ron's screen. It was Cho.

"So that's how you do it!" Ron said excitedly, "Thanks."

"So you're taking an interest in this game?" Marietta noticed.

"No, there's this contest, and the winner gets 10,000 tickets." Harry explained.

"What the heck are you going to do with 10,000 tickets?" Marietta asked.

"I'll buy that purple teddy bear over there for either Hermonie or Ginny, still deciding, and Harry would give it to Cho." Ron explained.

"And we need all the practice we can get!" Harry said excitedly.

"Watch us, guys. Look at the way our feet step when the arrows go to the step bar." Hermonie said as they selected Radical Faith.

The girls stepped to the beat of the song and Harry and Ron closely monitored their movements. Ron understood, and Harry was still processing it when the girls stepped off.

"I think I get it." The boys said at the same time.

They hopped on the mat and were instructed to select a song called "Twilight Zone". The boys attempted to step to the beat. Harry was getting the hang of it, and bounced to the rhythm of the song. Ron, who had very little coordination, didn't get the beat correctly, resulted in receiving an E to Harry's C (If you have the game, You'll know what I'm talking about—it's the grades it gives you. I can get an A in Twilight Zone).

"This is positively impossible!" Ron groaned.

"Not to me! I got a C!" Harry grinned.

"Thanks, Harry." Ron groaned louder.

"Try bopping to the beat. It will increase your rhythm." Marietta suggested.

"Well, I better try. I read that the contest was one the scores of Radical Faith. That's going to be impossible for us to win." Ron said, very little hop in his voice.

The boys tried Twilight Zone again, Harry with a B, Ron with a C. They gradually moved to harder and harder songs until the started Radical Faith. Both of them received Es.

"How did you girls get As in Radical Faith?" Harry asked

"Lots and lots of practice." Cho replied.

They decided to give it a few more tries before having a late dinner at the food court at 7:30.

The boys chowed down on 2 hot dogs each and a super size fries, with a full calorie soda to help them recharge before the contest. The girls had a wrap each with a diet cola.

The boys walked around to digest their food, and then 8:45 came around, and they went to the arcade.

"Welcome to the 2nd Annual Dance Dance Revolution Maxx2 Contest. The entered contestants are as follows: Aralina Tetherson! Regina Blake! Robert Frosting! Ron Weasley! Harry Potter! Pansy Parkinson! Draco Malfoy! Ginny Weasley!" The enthusiastic announcer said.

Noticing the last 3 names, the crew gaped. Ginny had made it, and Malfoy and Pansy thought they could win.

"Hello Potter. Thought you can win? Pansy and me have been practicing for weeks. You guys probably started today. We will conquer!" Draco said as Ron and Harry exchanged worried looks.

"One of us will win, you'll see." Harry said, as he headed to one of the eight stations.

The music began. The contestants bopped to the beat as the first steps came up. Harry and Ron masterfully did them. Ginny did well, getting only one almost. Draco was just as good as Harry and Ron, while Pansy was doing horrible as she cursed under her breath. The others were just doing ok. They continued stepping until the song stopped.

"Wow, these scores are the best yet! Your placement will pop up on the screen.

Aralina Tetherson: 5th

Regina Blake: 7th

Robert Frosting: 6th

Ron Weasley: 3rd

Harry Potter: 1st

Pansy Parkinson: 8th

Draco Malfoy: 2nd

Ginny Weasley: 4th

"You won, Harry!" Cho said excitedly as Harry got his 10,000-ticket coupon.

"Yeah. What are you going to do with it, Potter. Draw a scar on it and name it Harry Potter Jr., so the school can all worship it." Draco said bitterly as he was handed his 5,000-ticket coupon.

"No, he's giving it to his girlfriend, Cho." Ron retorted as he received his 2,500-ticket coupon.

"His girlfriend. How long will they last? A day?" Draco laughed as Pansy sobbed into his shoulder.

"No, we'll last a lot longer than that." Harry shot a rude look at Draco.

"I'd like to see that." Draco said; getting almost close enough to Cho that he could almost kiss her.

Cho noticed this, and she slapped him in the Pansy-free shoulder.

"What the censored, Chang? What the censored is your problem?" Draco grabbed his shoulder and Pansy let go of him, knowing he needed some time alone.

"That's what you get for mess with us." Harry said, leaning in and kissing Cho lightly.

"Censored, get a room you two." Draco groaned.

"You should go away, Malfoy." Harry said as he headed to the counter and flashed the ticket at the man at the Cashier. "The Purple Bear, please."

"That would be 10,000 tickets." The man at the Cashier said, handing Harry the teddy bear.

The bear was huge! It was 4 feet tall and nice and chubby. Just as he was about to give it to Cho, a force knocked him down and proceded to attempt to pry the bear from Harry's hands.

"This. Bear. Is. Mine." The boy said breathlessly, obviously Draco Malfoy.

"Get off of me, Malfoy. You're suffocating me." Harry said breathlessly.

"All the better." Malfoy said as the Cashier came up to him.

"Mr. Blonde Dude, give the dude with the glasses his bear back. Get your own, dude." The teenage Cashier said as he took out a walkie-talkie to call security.

A minute later of struggling, a large man in a nice tux came in. He grabbed Draco by the legs and dragged him out of the arcade, and ordered Pansy to go with him. "Never come to this arcade again, young man." He said in a very deep voice.

Ron exchanged his tickets for a smaller blue bear for Hermonie, and Ginny bought herself a G pink rhinestone necklace with her 1,000 tickets.

After a thing of sundaes, on Harry, they went home, Harry and Cho sealing the date with a good-bye kiss.

* * *

Well, I almost made myself puke, and I made Draco really mean. NOOO!

Well if people are confused this explains the almost kissing Cho from Draco.

Draco likes Cho. He entered the contest to:

Make Harry jealous

Get Cho to like him

Get Cho to break up with Harry.

He tackled Harry so he could turn back time and make it look like he won so he would get Cho.

Confusing, eh? Well, that is this extremely long chapter...but I like it! Toodles!

GiGgLyGaL-cHaN


End file.
